Borrego Springs, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = San Diego |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |established_date = |area_magnitude = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = U.S. Census | area_total_sq_mi = 43.409 | area_land_sq_mi = 43.071 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.338 | area_total_km2 = 112.428 | area_land_km2 = 111.554 | area_water_km2 = 0.874 | area_water_percent = 0.78 | area_note = |elevation_ft = 597 |elevation_m = 182 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 3429 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 14 |lats = 50 |latNS = N |longd = 116 |longm = 22 |longs = 19 |longEW = W |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 92004 |area_code = 760, 442 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 06-07596 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1652675 |footnotes = |website = }} Borrego Springs is a census-designated place (CDP) in San Diego County, California. The population was 3,429 at the 2010 census, up from 2,535 at the 2000 census. Many residents are seasonal while others remain year round. Borrego Springs is completely surrounded by a state park (Anza-Borrego State Park, the largest of California's State Parks). The village of Borrego Springs has a pueblo-style Visitor's Center & Chamber of Commerce near the heart of town. There are 2 shopping malls, several restaurants, accommodations of every kind and unique shops. There are no stop lights in Borrego Springs and night time lighting is kept to a minimum to protect the extraordinary magnificence of the starlit sky. Many describe Borrego Springs as a Palm Springs that existed 50 years ago. A local landmark is the traffic roundabout between the airport and downtown, known as Christmas Circle. Every year in October, the community celebrates with the Borrego Days Desert Festival at Christmas Circle. The town includes a branch of the San Diego County Library. Tourism Tourism is a major industry in Borrego Springs. There are 4 public golf courses, Tennis Center, horseback riding and much more. The village is a popular destination for "Snow Birds" that migrate annually from the colder climates in winter to enjoy the sunshine of this desert community. There are RV Parks to accommodate every kind of motor home. Largest Desert Park in the Nation 600,000 acre Anza-Borrego Desert State Park, the largest state park in the contiguous United States and voted the #1 state park in California by National Geographic. This area was first traversed by Spanish explorer Juan Batiste de Anza in 1774. Visitors can explore canyons full of desert palms, ancient pictographs, majestic cactus and early spring wildflowers. Imperial Valley Resort Life Geography and ecology According to the United States Geological Survey Borrego Springs is located at (33.2558717, -116.375012). This points at "Christmas Circle Drive", at the intersection of Palm Canyon Drive and Borrego Springs Road, which is where most maps place the community. According to the United States Census Bureau Borrego Springs is located at (33.247113, -116.371969). Located between "Frying Pan Road" and "Double O Road", this is south-southeast of the USGS location. According to the United States Census Bureau, the Borrego Springs census-designated place (CDP) has a total area of , 99.22% of it land and 0.78% water. The village is located on the floor of the Borrego Valley, which is widely acknowledged as the westernmost extent of the great southwestern geographical region known as the Sonoran Desert. Borrego Springs is situated on the valley floor within a diverse variety of desert flora and fauna. One of the iconic species found within the Borrego Springs area is the California Fan Palm, Washingtonia filifera, which is a lower risk/near-threatenedIUCN Red List entry for , retrieved October 5, 2009. species and the only palm native to the western United States.C. Michael Hogan. 2009. [http://globaltwitcher.auderis.se/artspec_information.asp?thingid=90942 California Fan Palm: Washingtonia filifera, GlobalTwitcher.com, ed. Nicklas Stromberg] Climate Average January temperatures are a maximum of and a minimum of . Average July temperatures are a maximum of and a minimum of . There are an average of 172.6 days with highs of 90 °F (32 °C) or higher and an average of only 2.6 days with lows of 32 °F (0 °C) or lower. The record high temperature was on June 25, 1990. The record low temperature was on January 5, 1971. Average annual precipitation is and there are an average of 24 days with measurable precipitation. The wettest year was 1983 with and the dryest year was 1953 with . The most rainfall in one month was in January 1993. The most rainfall in 24 hours was on March 2, 1983. Although snow rarely falls in the lowlands, 6.5 inches fell in December 1967.http://www.wrcc.dri.edu/cgi-bin/cliMAIN.pl?ca0983 Night sky Borrego Springs is approximately 55 miles from the bright lights of the highly developed coast. Borrego Springs was designated as California's first International Dark-Sky Community by the International Dark-Sky Association.California's first International Dark-Sky Community It is a center for public astronomy activities throughout the year. Demographics }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Borrego Springs had a population of 3,429. The population density was 79.0 people per square mile (30.5/km²). The racial makeup of Borrego Springs was 2,766 (80.7%) White, 20 (0.6%) African American, 34 (1.0%) Native American, 22 (0.6%) Asian, 5 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 500 (14.6%) from other races, and 82 (2.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1,218 persons (35.5%). The Census reported that 3,429 people (100% of the population) lived in households, 0 (0%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 1,571 households, out of which 283 (18.0%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 828 (52.7%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 82 (5.2%) had a female householder with no husband present, 57 (3.6%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 85 (5.4%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 13 (0.8%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 507 households (32.3%) were made up of individuals and 262 (16.7%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18. There were 967 families (61.6% of all households); the average family size was 2.76. The population was spread out with 592 people (17.3%) under the age of 18, 165 people (4.8%) aged 18 to 24, 477 people (13.9%) aged 25 to 44, 1,044 people (30.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,151 people (33.6%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 56.6 years. For every 100 females there were 99.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.4 males. There were 2,611 housing units at an average density of 60.1 per square mile (23.2/km²), of which 1,235 (78.6%) were owner-occupied, and 336 (21.4%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 8.0%; the rental vacancy rate was 12.1%. 2,593 people (75.6% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 836 people (24.4%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 2,535 people, 1,153 households, and 727 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 59.6 inhabitants per square mile (23.0/km²). There were 2,280 housing units at an average density of 53.6 per square mile (20.7/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 82.84% White, 0.99% African American, 0.43% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 13.14% from other races, and 2.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 32.43% of the population. There were 1,153 households out of which 19.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.6% were married couples living together, 6.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.9% were non-families. 29.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.69. In the CDP the population was spread out with 18.4% under the age of 18, 4.7% from 18 to 24, 21.2% from 25 to 44, 26.3% from 45 to 64, and 29.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 50 years. For every 100 females there were 105.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.7 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $37,045, and the median income for a family was $40,262. Males had a median income of $27,604 versus $26,023 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $22,761. About 8.0% of families and 11.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.0% of those under age 18 and 7.3% of those age 65 or over. Air transportation Politics In the state legislature Borrego Springs is located in the 36th Senate District, represented by Republican Dennis Hollingsworth, and in the 77th Assembly District, represented by Republican Joel Anderson. Federally, Borrego Springs is located in California's 52nd congressional district, which has a Cook PVI of R +9 and is represented by Republican Duncan D. Hunter. References External links *Borrego Springs Chamber of Commerce and Visitors Bureau *Borrego Springs Fire Protection District *Borrego Springs History and Archives *Borrego Village Association *Anza-Borrego Desert State Park *California's Secret Desert tm *Borrego Springs, California at City-Data.com Category:Census-designated places in San Diego County, California Category:Settlements in the Colorado Desert